Imposter
Imposter is a Crime Fighter that he fighting everyone that his path to hunt and searching all of the Superheroes and recalling. (Unlike Batman) He was Born Around March 18th, 1997, When he was to his early ages, His Father died at the Gas Station after he was born. Since Many Years later, He was becoming the Imposter the Superhero was born to become "The Greatest Fighter". Appearance Imposter has the Black Jacket, Also a Cape with the Grim Raper's, Sunglasses was made from "Timberlands", Black Boots from the Church, Long Hair is the shaggy, Some of his pants is the Sweatpants, and Finally His Gloves is colored Grey. This costume is from Imposter III Version. Personality By his things that he got going, Imposter just the one thing with his Controlling system like the "Laziness". Not really. He was unlinking the skills that he got left and always working out, and Also his Friends is Superwarrior. But only that Imposter don't really be meaning to but also a good one. He likes the way to fighting any other to becoming "Rage" when the other Superheroes wants to dare to fight. Powers and Abilities He has no powers Because he's Human. Quotes * "I know it's in there somewhere. You just don't wanna say it since it'll make you look like a fool, but if it is the truth, you got to say it. And don't even say there's another reason, that'll make you look like a coward." * "Let's go to In-N-Out Burger." * "I'm not the one who's spying on you." * "Not even you can't fight him and also each other." Trivia * The Costumes of Imposter by itself is only that "Batman" was using his "WWE Mask" from the 90's and also the jacket is the same as "The Imposter". * Imposter's Sunglasses is any of the references that we find is "Timberlands" was bought it from Target. * He's also the suit and rest of his costume is liking the Neo's Sunglasses and other of his Black Shirt and Cape is so much the same. * During Imposter The Movie 2014 Costume, Imposter's Cape is just like the one from Batman's Vampire cape version from the Early 90's. Other Media Movies * Luis Sanchez Jr. is the Creator of the Imposter and also the Writer of him that he always making himself from His Movies. Of Course one of the successful Superheroes movies in the Modern days History, Luis the director and also the Actor from Being the Imposter Superhero Series into the films was making three of them by his long run History. * The Imposter has the movie photo footage around Summer 2007. Comics * Imposter was the First appearance with Bob Luis Superheroes Issues 2 from 2008. Recorded to Legends. * Around August 2017, Imposter new Comic Book will be announced After Dreamkeepers Dioxide Success. Video Games * It was the Video based of him was powered by unity around Early 2010's, But the Video games by it self was Cancelled. References # Imposter The Movie 2014 # Imposter Vs The World # Imposter III # The Imposter 2007 (Unseen 2007 Movie) Category:Characters